Perry the Platypus : The Secret is Out
by flameblaster13
Summary: What happens when Phineas and Ferb discover Perrys agent identity? What happens when Heinz Doofenshmirtz discovers Perrys pet identity?
1. The Wristband

_**This is flameblaster13 here and this is my first story on here and I love Perry the Platypus/Agent P, Doofenshmirtz, Major Monogram and Carl so I decided to write a story on them. I would like to note that I do not own any of this! I hope you enjoy the first chapter of:**_

**

* * *

****Perry the Platypus - The Secret is Out!**

**Chapter 1 - The wristband**

Perry chattered pointlessly as he tucked into the worms that were laying in his orange bowl with his name printed around the side in blue. He was in the dining room of the Flyn-Fletcher family after being awoken by Ferb who had been awoken by Phineas who was awoken by Buford who wanted Phineas and Ferb to help him with fixing his bike. These two brothers were eating their breakfast at the table with their annoying sister Candace and their parents. Candace was trying to convice her mum not to go to areobics class and her dad not to go to an antique acution but to stay at home to make it easier for her to bust the boys.

"Hey Perry do you like those worms?" Phineas asked his favourite and only pet who replied with another chatter.  
"I believe that was a yes" Commented Ferb.  
"That smelly thing doesn't understand you two annoying noisy shrimps" interrupted Candace who had stopped listening to her parents after they started to talk about ancient antique clocks "Thats why he always leaves at sometime during the day: to get some peace and quiet!"  
"Nahhh thats not why, he loves us to bits, see:" said Phineas pointing at Perry who chattered at him again "Although I do wonder where he goes...I KNOW WHAT WE'RE GONNA DO TODAY FERB!"  
"After we fix Bufords bike though" Said Ferb as sensible as always.

DING DONG went the door bell of the front door exactly as Ferb finished his sentance.

"ILL GET IT!" Yelled out Candace rushing to the door before adding "It might be Jeremy!"  
She opened the door to reveal not her crush but Isabella their neighbough from across the road.  
"Is Phineas in I need to ask him something" She asked Candace politely.  
"Oh yes people ALWAYS are coming to see Phineas! Why not me? Even FERB never gets any visitors! People always wanna see PHINEAS PHINEAS PHINEAS!" Candace exclaimed.  
"Oh does Phineas get loads of visitors then? Are there ever any 'girls' wanting to see him?" Isabella asked worridly "Hmm let me think..." Candace said annoyed "NO! Only you, unless you count the group of Fireside Girls you always have with you" She also added pointing behind Isabella.  
"Oh ok thanks..." Said Isabella quietly in a small embarresed voice "CANDACE!" Called Phineas from the dining room "Tell Isabella and the Fireside girls to wait in the garden because I will be out in a minute! Oh yeah so will Ferb!"  
"RAHHHHHH!" Yelled Candace before slamming the front door and storming upstairs.

A few minutes later after putting the bowls in the dishwasher and saying goodbye to their parents who left to go to their activities Phineas grabbed Perry and ran out to the garden with Ferb following him.  
"Hi Phineas" Greeted Isabella.  
"Hey Isabella would you and the Fireside girls mind doing a job for us?" Phineas asked leaving her no time to say her phrase of 'Whatcha doin?'  
"Sure what do we need to do?" She answered eagerly ready to do whatever her secret crush wanted.  
"Well you know how Perry disappears everyday and we go 'Hey! Where's Perry?' and then later on he reappears and I say 'Oh, there you are Perry!'?" He enquired.  
"Yeah..." Isabella said slowly.  
"Today we are going to build a Perry tracker to find out where he goes but the problem is we have told Buford we will get his bike fixed so can you girls fix the bike whilst we find the pieces we need?"  
"Sure! We will be back in about half an hour" Stated Isabella before leading the way out of the gate to Bufords house.

Phineas opened up the garage to get out the tools they would need when he saw Perry was about to go round the corner of the house so he shouted at Ferb who was drawing up some blueprints to grab him. Quickly Ferb dashed over to Perry, picked him up and put him in an old cat box which had been purchased from an antique store even though they never had a cat or were ever going to get one because his mum was allergic to cats. The cat box was the type which was a black hollow plastic cuboid with a plastic grill at one end that could be removed to put the animal in the box and then locked back into place so that the creature could see out through the grill but could not get out. The box also had some modifications which had been added in one of the boys previous experiments and these additions were the walls were soundproof and there was sound-proof see-through plastic over the grill which still allowed the creature to see out but made the box completely sound-proof. There was also a device in the back of the box which made it possible for the creature inside the box to breath. Perry, who was in the cat box, tried to turn around to find a way out but he found turning around was nearly impossible because there was not much space in the box. Anxiously he chattered hoping that Phineas who was nearby would him and let him out but he realized the box was soundproof. He knew he needed to get out almost instantly because Major Monogram was expecting him. Perry looked out of the grill to see Phineas searching through his toolbox and Ferb still drawing the blueprints so he carefully and quietly turned around and activated his spy watch. The screen fuzzled for moment before Major Monogram's face appeared on screen before he said "Hello Agent P myself and Carl were just discussing why you have not shown up and I am guessing it is something to do with your host family because you are contacting me this way so then status report please Agent P." Cautiously Perry turned around and put the screen of the watch upto one of the spaces between the lines of the grill so that Major Monogram could see Phineas and Ferb.  
"Ok then...Do you know what they are making?" Perry faced the watch at himself and chattered whilts shrugging his shoulders and giving Major Monogram a look that said 'No idea but if I knew how would I tell you anyway?'  
"I think that look means he doesn't know sir" Came Carls voice from somewhere.  
"Carl did I ask for your advice?"  
"No sorry sir"  
"Why dont you do something useful"  
"Like what sir?" "Why dont you try and find a way to get Agent P out of there because he is needed to fight Doofenshmirtz!"  
"Oh, ok, right, ill get right on it sir"  
"Anyway Agent P can I get another look at the place outside of the cage?"  
Perry done yet another chatter and held the watch upto the grill again. Suddenly Phineas said "Ok Perry I have almost found everything but what about you Ferb?" Perry quickly turned off the watch and went back into his 'Dumb platypus' disguise just in time because Ferb turned and looked at him before giving Phineas the thumbs up sign.

15 minutes later Isabella and the Fireside girls returned ahead of schedule to find Ferb sitting at a desk that had a computer with many screens on it aswell as a mouse, keyboard, coffee machine, a bag of crisps and two peanut butter sandwiches. Phineas was in the garage fiddiling with what looked like a mini dogs collar until he realized that the fireside girls were back so he walked out to the tree where they were standing and showed them the object which he called the Plat-nav. It was a thin orange leather strap with the word Perry printed on it in blue (a bit like the bowl) but Phineas said that inside the strap was a traking device which sent a wireless signal to the computer which Ferb was at. Then a bit like a sat-nav as the location of the device showed up on a map of the Tri-state area on the centre screen on the computer and the eight screens surrounding the centre screen were each connected wirelessly to a different video camera that was in one of the main places in Danville. From the computer Ferb could also make the video camera turn around the get multiple views.

"Fire it up Ferb" Commanded Phineas. Ferb pressed the 'on' button and there was a whirring noise as the machine came to life and one by one the screens flickered and a clear picture appeared and on the map screen there was a flashing red light at the Flynn-Fletcher house because that was where the device was. Then Ferb gave Phineas a thumbs up and a nod.  
"We will call this mission: Operation Trackapus!" Declared Phineas.  
"Um what should we do whilst we wait for something to happen?" Question one of the Fireside girls.  
"We are going to play in the new giant bowling ball I made whilst waiting for you lot to get back, I have also made some more giant skittles."  
"YAY" Shouted Isabella and the rest of the fireside girls unanimously.  
"Ferb are we ready to give Perry his band?" Asked Phineas.  
Ferb nodded his response and went to get Perry out of the box that was still in the garage the OTHER side of the gargen meaning Perry had heard none of their conversations. Ferb carried Perry over to Phineas who strapped the band onto Perrys front right paw which Perry chattered in relief that it was not his left as that was the one with the watch communicator on and Phineas fastened it with a type of fastening he had invented that needed a special key to unfasten it and Phineas always kept the key in his bedside draw. A few strokes later Perry was put down and told to run of and play by Phineas who with all of the others (except Ferb who stayed at the computer) had started to set up the giant bowling pins. Perry quickly chattered as if to say 'ok then' before running round the corner unaware that his every movement was being tracked.


	2. Agent P

_**Sorry it has been awhile but I got drawn into writing Rouge Platypus :-) Enjoy chapter 2 :-)**_

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Secret Agent**

"Good morning Agent P have you any idea what your host family was doing back there?" Monogram said hopefully Perry nooded and held up the tracking device to the screen "What? Some kind of wristband?"  
Perry nodded again.  
"Carl what do you think of this?" Monogram said and the intern appeared onscreen aswell "Well maybe it's just for fashion or something sir because dogs wear collars so maybe this is similar" Carl said nervously "Really Carl? Is that the best you can come up with? Have you seen what Agent P's owners do everyday? Did it ever cross your mind that it could be a super high-tech device disguised as wristband so it does not arouse suspicion?"  
"Well I did think of that sir but they are only inoccent 10 year old boys and not mad lunatics bent on ruling the tri-state area aren't they"  
Upon hearing this Perry grinned knowing Carl was reffering to his owners and the evil scientist Heinz Doofenshmirtz "Anyhoo...Doofenshmirtz is still a problem! Go fight evil Agent P! The tri-state area is counting on you!"

**_-xxxxxxxx-_**

"Phineas! We have a strange situation!" Ferb yelled to his step-brother minutes after Perry's release "It looks like Perry is in the house" Phineas replied looking at the main screen "Yes it seems that way but if I change the angle of view...it clearly shows that he is underneath the house about 1 mile down"  
"Run some scans to check" "Ok will do"

*A few seconds later*

"Phineas!" Ferb yelled again "No need to shout, I'm standing right by you" Phineas reminded him "Oh yeah well he is definatly under the house" "...Oh"

***Long pause***

"Phineas" Ferb said slowly "Yes" His brother replied "You know that secret base we found when we were agents"  
"Yes the one you made"  
"Well actually I didn't make it!"  
"But you must have!"  
"I didn't!"  
"Who did then?"  
"That's my point! Who did?"  
"How am I supposed to know that?"  
"Think."  
"Of what?"  
Ferb sighed. Phineas normally put the jigsaw together easily. "Perry disappears almost everyday doesn't he?"  
"Yes"  
"Perry is a Platypus?"  
"Yes?"  
"The man in that underground base said 'Agent P'"  
"Yes"  
"But didn't say Agent F"  
"Yeah"  
"He looked surprised when he saw us"  
"Yes"  
"Perry's name begins with P"  
"Yes"  
"Platypus begins with P"  
"Yes"  
"The hovercraft was in the shape of a platypus"  
"Yes"  
"So..."  
"So maybe Perry is a secret agent! Agent P!" Phineas said, jumping with excitement

* * *

_**Also I apologize to the Perry fans reading this chapter as it mostly consisted of Phineas and Ferb but DO NOT WORRY! The future chapters will contain more Perry and Doofenshmirtz**_


	3. Meat

This chapter may not make much sense now but as the story progresses it will :-) I am glad you like it so far

Chapter 3 - Meat

The door fell to the floor with a crash and Perry somersaluted through the doorway...right into a net trap.

"Good morning Perry the Platypus and how are you today?" Said Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz in an unusually happy mood so Perry just replied with his normal chattering noise.  
"You are probably wondering why I seem so happy but I'm afraid that information is classified so then down to buisness!" Doofenshmirtz said pressing a button that revealed a purple machine. "Well as you know I normally make machines to get my revenge for something that has happened in my childhood but today I am going to wreak PURE EVIL! THERE IS NO SAD BACK-STORY! THERE IS NO HAPPY BACK-STORY EITHER! THERE IS NO-wait are you wearing a braclet Perry the Platypus?"  
Perry angrily made some signs with his hands and then glared at the evil scientist "Oh your owners put that on you I get it...sign language sure makes things a little easier, well on with show! I am going to turn all pieces bacon in the tri-state to pigs and all roast chicken to chickens and all roast turkey to, you get the idea! And when I press this button excatly that will happen! 5...4...3...2..." Doofenshmirtz never got to finish his countdown because Perry had knocked him over. Then in less than 2 seconds Perry had activated the machines self destruct and was out of the building. The device blew up leaving a mess on the top floor of DEI and a stable but unconcious who was brought back to his senses when the phone suddely rang.

"This Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated" Doofenshmirtz said down the line "Yeah...yeah...the appointment is at 2pm...right...got it I will be there 2 o'clock sharpish...thank you...bye" 


End file.
